Detras de la mascara
by L J H 27
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que se oculta tras una persona, su verdadero ser, sus pensamientos, conocer todo eso te pede impactar (drabble) [Drable para el foro "Los amigos del arbol feliz" actividad "el mejor asesino"


**Bueno este es un Drabble para la actividad "el mejor asesino/drabble" del foro "los amigos del árbol feliz".**

_**PRECAUCIÓN: La siguiente historia es un Drabble, contiene muerte detallada y gore. Se puede o no considerar un human version**_

En un atardecer un chico militar de pelo verde llamado Flippy caminaba hacia una gran casa situada a las afueras de la ciudad de "Happy Tree", en aquella casa vivía el héroe local Splendid que habia salvado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida gracias a sus extrañas habilidades.

Flippy solo visitaba la casa ya que su novia Flaky habia desaparecido hace algunas semanas y pedía informes, se acerco a la casa y toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Vaya que raro, pero bueno la puerta está entre abierta, seguro que a Splendid no le molestara.

El chico entro, la casa era obscura, no entraba ningún rayo de sol en ella pero pronto el alcanzaría a ver una silueta de alguien acostado en el piso de la sala, cada vez más se acercaba a la silueta pensando sea seria Splendid quien estaba ahí.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero entre mas se acercaba se apreciaba que la silueta era más familiar que lo que aparentaba revelando entre la escasa luz que entraba en la sala una cabellera larga y rojiza que impacto a Flippy.

-FLAKY¡ que haces ahí

La chica no respondió, tenia piernas y brazos atados entre si y una cinta en la boca, temblaba de temor y Flippy se apuro en liberarla quitando la cinta y desatando las cuerdas.

-Quien te hizo esto, ¡QUIEN!

El chico se veía cada vez más molesto, la chica pelirroja solo señalo una puerta y huyo lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Flippy en aquella casa. Apenas y Flaky cerró la puerta los ojos del enojo y sed de venganza.

El de pelo verde sin consideración dio una gran patada hacia la puerta que fácilmente cedió revelando una silueta que sostenía una copa de vino dentro de ese cuarto aun más obscuro que el resto de la casa.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, pero si es Flippy me preguntaba a qué hora aparecerías, mientras ya logre lo que quería con Flaky, la pobre lloro jajaja

La silueta se volteo rebelando algo que desconcertó a Fliqpy, quien sostenía la copa de vino era el héroe local y admirado ejemplo a seguir, Splendid, hasta su mente retorcida jamás pensó que el el de pelo azul tuviera una mente criminal y enferma.

-¿TU?, PORQUE HAZ HECHO ESTO MALDITO BASTARDO

-Vamos, piensa un poco, nadie en esta ciudad lo hace, revisa periódicos, hace dos semanas fue cuando rescate a la perra de tu novia, y curiosamente desapareció ¿no te parece extraño idiota? FUI YO, porque lo hice, bueno digamos que nadie conoce que clase de persona está bajo la máscara que idolatran, bueno comprende algo querido amigo, TENDRE QUE MATARTE, no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

-ERES UN MALDITO, OTRAS CHICAS DE LA CIUDAD DESAPARECIERON ¿SABES DE ESTO INFELIZ?

-Claro, todo lo hice yo, la novia del afeminado rubio, la novia del obrero invalido y hasta la demente que habla con un vegetal, todas llegaron aquí y nunca volvieron a casa, ¿Qué harás chico rudo?, YO GANE.

Los ojos de Flippy al oír el tono arrogante que provenía de quien pensaba ser un gran héroe se tornaron amarillosos, y cada vez más tenía sed de sangre.

-Vaya, déjame adivinar pero si ahora eres Fliqpy ¿no?, no importa, morirás tan fácilmente.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN IMBECIL, NO CANTES VICTORIA

El militar puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco pequeñas piedras verdes, era _"kryptonut"_ un mineral que afectaba a Splendid físicamente. Flippy jamás supo que la tenia, pero Fliqpy sabía que las necesitaría y consiguió algunas antes de ir a la casa de Splendid, tan pronto las saco, el miliar las lanzo al superhéroe quien cayó al suelo.

-Pe- pero es imposible, bueno dejare el mundo como un héroe y tu serás conocido como el demente que asesino a su ciudadano modelo, se oye bien ¿no?

-Si voy a ser conocido como un demente, hay que hacer bien el trabajo ¿no te parece?, no te matare con estas estúpidas piedras, solo quitaran tus poderes para evitar lo que hare en seguida, ¿PORQUE QUITARIA LA DIVERCION A ESTO?

-¿Qué?, estas bromeando si crees que me dejare.

El peli azul se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto lo más rápido que podía, pero el militar tenía otros planes, se descolgó su cuchillo del cuello y lo lanzo, este impacto en la pierna derecha del héroe causando una caída inevitable.

-Yo nunca bromeo Splendid, **MORIRAS**, pero nunca dije que no sufrirías.

El héroe nunca habia tenido miedo, pero ahora que estaba indefenso y a merced de un psicópata temblaba y pensaba lo que Fliqpy haría.

El militar saco su cuchillo de la pierna de su futura víctima, pronto apuñalo esa misma pierna rompiendo venas y arterias importantes, el héroe solo pudo lanzar un grito, tan pronto dejo esa pierna se dirigió a la izquierda donde repitió el proceso, el peli azul golpeo con sus puños a Fliqpy y se paro como pudo pero tan pronto camino un par de pasos sus piernas de rompieron por los cortes que recibió cayendo una vez más.

_-_Tienes el valor de golpearme, bueno eso no será problema si no tienes con que

Fliqpy ahora tenía como objetivo los brazos, el brazo izquierdo recibió el mismo impacto que las piernas, mientras que el derecho simplemente fue tomado y destrozado con las manos del asesino, cada herida que recibía, el héroe gritaba.

-Dime, ¿Qué se siente estar bañado con tu propia sangre? "héroe", el gran Splendid cayó a mis pies,

-Eres un INFELIZ, muérete desgraciado

-Vaya, me molesta que hables, tampoco será problema.

El peli verde abrió la boca de Splendid y saco su lengua que de un tajo la corto.

-AHORA NO VERAS NADA DE ESTE MUNDO

El asesino inserto su cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo del peli azul, giro el arma y saco el ojo de la cuenca de donde no salía nada más que sangre.

-Planeaba sacarte el otro ojo pero ¿no crees que sería más divertido que veas esto?

Ahora el demente inserto el cuchillo en el rostro del héroe y fue desprendiendo la piel de la mejilla derecha dejándola descarnada mientras la sangre invadía todo su rostro, Fliqpy sabía que estaba muriendo desangrado, y debía apurarse. Tomo el cuchillo y corto el abdomen de quien toda la ciudad admiraba, este lo último que pudo ver antes de su inevitablemente fue su intestino colgando en el cuchillo del militar.

-Siempre fuiste una increíble basura.

El militar con todo el uniforme y cuerpo lleno de sangre huyo de la casa dejando el cadáver mutilado del héroe local en aquel cuarto obscuro.

Al día siguiente Fliqpy ya no tenía el control de Flippy quien se reunió con la pelirroja Flaky en un restaurante.

-Oye Flaky, ¿leíste las noticias que el idiota de Splendid se le fue encontrado muerto en su casa?

-Si, ya veo, ¿seguro que no tuviste nada que ver con eso?, nadie se merece tal monstruosidad de muerte.

-Lo sé, pero hay gente que se la gana.

.

**Bueno, aquí termina la historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, los invito a entrar al foro si les interesa, suerte y gracias por leer.**


End file.
